undertalefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Chara/@comment-34687769-20181004235454/@comment-33883848-20181129103931
"First, Chara would not do this to destroy humanity (even though they hated them) because it was pointless. Chara knew that the first time that a war occurred the monsters were massacred. It was in the Waterfall signs, the same ones that talks about the Human and Monsters SOULs, where Chara learned about the properties of the SOUL absorption. Then, if this was the reason behind the suicide, it was the worst possible plan ever and useless if the human annihilation was Chara's intentions." Yes,but this time Asriel would have 7 souls that could allow him to destroy humanity in the case of a war.Chara may have thought that he would destroy humanity to protect his own kind. " What am I talking about? If the reason behind Chara's death was to destroy humankind, why don't they kill Asriel, take his SOUL and then start the human's massacre if the only necessary thing to their plan became successful was to kill Asriel? Because that was not the reason behind their death. They killed themselves with the simple objective to save monster kind, freeing them to the underground, breaking the barrier with the human's souls. It was a sh*t of a plan that would probably start another war? Oh yeah, obviously it was, but Chara has good intention and, more important of all, they don't have the conscience that the plan would go so wrong with a simple factor that is the next point of this explanation." If Chara killed Asriel to absorb his soul ,then Chara couldn't absorb the 6 humans's souls as humans cant absorb humans souls,so they couldn't destroy all human's kind UNLESS they kill themself and ask Asriel to absorb their soul Those were the common inaccurate arguments Chara's defenders use BUT its HIGHLY likely that Chara's plan was only to free the monsterkind 1.If Chara knew that the control between themself and Asriel would be split then they must knew that the 6 souls wouldn't allow them to destroy their kind and so taking over and even give time to the human's kind to kill the fusion and rebel like they do with Omega Flowey 2.If Chara didn't know, then it couldn't work aswell given that they would have asked Asriel to bring their dead body in the village but they didnt (since it was something that made the villagers to attack),at least its not implied and if they did ask then they wouldn't take their empty body themself.The only thing they did was to ask to see the flowers with their eyes,which was obviously impossible to accomplish as the monsters says,not bringing their dead body in the village(as monsters says this wish is impossible to realize and as dead bodies can't normally see anything).Chara likely only wanted to put their body in rest on something they love so much:the golden flowers.After all they even draw them. 3.Chara themself admits that their plan was the one they shared with Asriel :free everyone "OUR plan was failled,right ?" "We ll be strong ,we ll free everyone" If Chara had any ulterior motive they would call it "my plan" To conclude,be careful with the arguments you use,make sure that you didn't miss anything ,so you could write perfect arguments that cannot be contradicted .I personally have nothing against the idea that Chara 's plan was to free everyone AND to wage a second war to destroy humanity as this is also their father's motive(sorry asgore defence squad)and as it make the character even more interesting, but i accept the fact that it doesn't fits with the facts that the game provided so far.